


Still Are, Always Will Be

by Nyghtlei17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/Nyghtlei17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galia Lavellan is insecure about his appearance after the event of Trespasser.  Dorian wants him to understand that he's still the man he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Are, Always Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Giveaway Prize for Assassin-Yuki on tumblr. She requested I write about her Lavellan and Dorian. Congratulations!

“It’s been quite some time, Amatus”, Dorian’s mouth was hot on Galia’s.  

“Far too long, ma vhenan.”  Their teeth clicked together in earnest.  They hadn’t touched each other in many weeks.  “I’ve missed you, Ambassador Pavus.”  

“And I you”, he forced the elf against the bookshelf and knocked a few books from their home.  “In here, I am just Dorian, just vhenan.”  In a rush to sate the hunger that had been growing in him, Dorian unbuttoned Galia’s formal wear.  

He flinched when the tucked and pinned fabric caught on his amputated limb.  This was something he still wasn’t used to.  “Dorian”, he groaned as he leaned his head against the books.  “Let’s just… stop.”

“Why?”, he didn’t mean to sound as alarmed as he did.  He cleared his throat.  “Because of your hand?  Because of the anchor?  When has that ever been a problem, Amatus?”  

“Now!  I’m not the man I once was.  I can’t even fight like I did.  I’m more of a nuisance than a leader.  I used to be the Inquisitor.”

“‘Used to be’ ‘once was’”, he waved his hand as he spoke.  “All rubbish.”  He squatted down, eye level with the severed limb.  Carefully, attentively, he removed the sleeve.  He placed a kiss on the healed flesh.  “Still are.  Always will be.”  

Galia’s cheeks grew warm as Dorian’s hands worked the buckles on his britches.  “You’ve always been a flatterer.”  

“And you’ve always been impossible to compliment”, The mage’s hands pulled his cock free.  Dorian growled under his breath, “Kaffas, you are a well endowed man.”  A firm hand gripped Galia’s arse and squeezed.

“Dorian”, an intoxicated smile stretched across his coral lips.  “Vhenan”, he breathed as Dorian’s lip wrapped around him.  His head rested against the shelf, his feet slightly apart.  His lover knew just how he liked it.  

His tongue slithered down his shaft, throat taking him in effortlessly.  Galia ran his hand over ebony hair, it felt like silk on his fingers.  Hips bucked, an involuntary motion that made Dorian freeze for just a moment.  “Slow down, Amatus.  You’ll come before I want you to.”  

He fought the urge to roll his hips.  His head rested on the dusty books and his moans echoed.  “Vh-Vhen…”, he tried to say.  Dorian’s lips were wrapped around him, sucking and licking, wet smacking noises intertwined with his own vocals.  The hand on his arse was forcing him closer, driving his cock deeper into his throat.  He cried out when he came.  His orgasm throbbed and spurted in Dorian’s mouth.

“Mmm”, the mage swallowed and licked his lips.  “I forgot just how sweet you were.”  Quickly, he turned Galia around.  His hands spread his bottom and exposed the tight muscle.  It wouldn’t take long to loosen up but the Inquisitor always loved this part.

Fingers ran across him, he shivered and sighed into the spines of leather bound books.  “Dorian”, he groaned in anticipation.  “Please.”

“Who am I to deny the Inquisitor what he so clearly needs?”  Warm and wet prodded him.

Galia arched and stood up on his toes.  “Creators, Vhenan.”  

Dorian smiled and glowed at his lover’s sounds of approval.  His tongue moved past the entrance, sliding in and out, circling and lapping.  His pursed lips sucked and the elvhen man under him nearly screamed.  With a forearm under his waist, Dorian lifted Galia and brought his bottom to his hips.  “I need you, Amatus”, he breathed hot against the pointed tip of his ear.  He whirled around and pressed his lips tight on Dorian’s.  

With one hand, Dorian hastily unbuckled and unstrapped the fastens of his britches. A hand on the small of his back urged Galia to bend lower, expose himself.  There was a small vial in one of Dorian’s pocket.  The cork rested between his teeth as he lubricated his hardened member.  He knew to always carry the stuff. _You never know when you might need things to get slippery_ , he laughed to himself.    

The swollen head was at his entrance, waiting.  Galia held onto the shelves for support as Dorian entered him.  Ahh.  He loved how much Dorian stretched him.  His erection had returned and he craved another climax.  Dorian grunted from behind him, pumping his hips and gripping the elves waist.  Their symphony of moans echoed in the library, neither of them cared if their voices carried.  

Back arched inward, arse pointed outward, Galia panted.  His mouth hung open, his brow rested on hands that clung desperately to shelves.  “Dorian”, the name passed his lips over and over.  How he’d missed this.  How he’d missed this man and his love making.  

Dorian leaned down to kiss his spine.  His body curved to Galia’s, his thrusts were quick and shallow.  A choked cry came from him as his stilled.  His arse clenched as his sac tightened.  “Amatus”, he hissed.  His cock twitched as he filled him.  Galia’s orgasm found him then too, he whimpered and spilled his pleasure on the long untouched wood shelves.  

“Are you over it?”, Dorian asked as they dressed.  

“Over what?”, Galia inquired.  

“Your arm.  You don’t still think that I don’t love you because of it do you?”, he helped him button his shirt.  “Because I do love you.”

“I know that, Dorian.  As I love you”, he smiled touched his knuckles to Dorians warm cheek.  

“Good.  Now, let’s not have it be so long until our next visit, Amatus.”

Galia smiled and touched the sending crystal he’d given him the last time they were truly together.  “Yes, ma vhenan.  The time apart is never easy.”    


End file.
